Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe/Rap Meanings
Marilyn Monroe Whose rap flows the dopest? Marilyn Monroe's is. (Apparently, Monroe thinks her rapping is the best, because when a rap "flows dope", the rapper is both powerful and smooth in her diction, her rhyme, and her rhythm.) Overthrow pharaohs who oppose me like Moses! (She's setting up to take down Cleopatra, a pharaoh. The Moses reference here is that Ramesses II had been opposed by Moses prior to the Hebrew Exodus; the Bible/Torah give the impression that Moses and his followers overthrew the Pharaoh, but this was not so.) You could never kick my ass, so kiss my clitoris! (Monroe hopes to humiliate Cleo by saying she could never beat her, and telling her she should buzz off. Women don't have much to "suck" in their nether-regions, so this is what we get for profanity between two women.) This ugly hag and Kassem G got matching noses! (Cleo's schnoz was revered in the ancient world as part of her legendary beauty, but Monroe thinks Cleo's an ugly old witch. As a forerunner of Arab peoples, Cleo's nose might have things in common with Kassem G's.) Cleopatra Um... You better hold more than your skirt, Miss, please! (Possibly an order to "hold thy tongue, knave!" as Cleo expresses her rank. Cleo refers to a notable scene in one of Monroe's films: while waiting on a subway platform, a draft blows up her character's skirt and forces her to hold it, maintaining some decency.) I'm the Queen of the Nile, so just bow down to me! (Historians and filmmakers alike call Cleo "Queen of the Nile." She wants Monroe to bow before her, as is custom to a regent like a pharaoh.) Plus, you've got so much experience down on your knees, (Monroe reportedly slept with dozens of men.) Married a writer, but I don't even think you can read! (Cleo takes a stab at Monroe, calling her a dumb blonde. She is referencing Monroe's marriage to "The Crucible" and "Death of a Salesman" playwright Arthur Miller.) You'll sleep with any ugly dude who says he likes it hot. (Monroe supposedly had affairs with homely men. There may have been a few exceptions. "Some Like It Hot" was one of Monroe's movies.) Even Joe DiMaggio took a swing in your batter's box! (Monroe had an affair with, and later a marriage to New York Yankees great Joe DiMaggio. Cleo uses baseball terms to frame Monroe's affair). I'm a descendant of the gods; don't anger me, trick! (Pharaohs were considered to be descendants of the Egyptian pantheon and had godlike talents. Cleo is said to have descended from Isis. Monroe had best not cross her, lest all hell breaks loose.)' You'll lose this battle like your bout with barbiturates! (Monroe overdosed on sleeping pills, but it's nothing compared to what Cleo will do to defeat her.) Monroe I've had some ugly boys, but you're forgetting the others, like Marlon Brando and the Kennedys, while you fucked your own brothers! You think you're so chic up in your fancy palace, gettin' low on Marc Antony, tossing Caesar's salad! You wear too much eyeliner for anyone to adore you. You might as well be working the door at Sephora! I got an ass that won't quit! You had an asp and got bit--on the tit! Somebody wrap this bitch back up in a carpet! Cleopatra You've still got no children after your third marriage; you've lost so many babies, we should call you Miss Carriage! You got an hourglass figure, but that's about it! A candle in the wind that can't act for shit! Monroe Translate this into hieroglyphs: "Your sandy vagina has a seven-year itch!" My best friends are diamonds! You can't beat me, quit trippin'! Step off and walk your ass home like an Egyptian! Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 20 Category:Season 2 Category:Rap Meanings